(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to vertical take off and landing (VTOL) aircraft.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CERF 1.97 and 37 CERF 1.98
Most prevalent of VTOL aircraft is the helicopter. Its power (horsepower) to gross weight (lbs.) ratio averages about 5 to 6 lb/hp.
The ratio of a fixed wing aircraft averages are double and in some cases, triple that of the helicopter.
In contrast, the present invention, a fixed wing VTOL aircraft, provides a high power-to-weight ratio which is imperative in the coming age of efficient battery-powered VTOL aircraft.